Head Duties Even The Unbearable Ones
by Bri Leonard
Summary: 7th yr comes around and surprise surprise Hermione is Head Girl, but to her shock and dismay, Draco Malfoy is the Head Boy. Will their job as Head Boy and Girl affect how they treat each other? I suck at Summarys. LOL! Bri Leonard
1. Hermione's Morning

Head Duties – Even Unbearable Ones

.Chapter 1.

Hermione's Morning

"..." – talking

'...' – thoughts

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione was running through a forest chasing someone. Who? A question she would like answered too. The person was a giant blur, always running from her. It would stop and wait for her when she got out of breath, but ran when she ran. She figured that it was her meant-to-be. Her mother had been telling her that she had a person out there for her; she just hadn't caught him yet. So she started having these dreams. Endless dreams of running and waking up in a sweat.

"Hermione! It's time to get up sweetheart. We have to leave for Kings Cross at 9:30. You have two hours. Move!" her mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Hermione groaned. School starts today. 'I'm head girl. I'M HEAD GIRL!'

"Oh my granny! I have two hours to get ready and I'm Head Girl!" she said as she ran to the shower only to find that her father was in it. "DAD! I have to take a shower! School starts today and I'm Head Girl!"

"Hermione, chill. I'm out." Her father said to her as he walked out of the bathroom with a towel on.

"Dad, get some clothes on! That's gross. Thanks for the bathroom though." She told him as she ran into the bathroom. She was in and out in thirty minutes. That's doing her hair, brushing her teeth, and putting on makeup. 'Yay. An hour 'n a half to pack and get food.'

"Honey, it's time to go. Are you ready?" her mom poked her head around the door.

"Yes mum. Let's go. I think I have everything. If not then will you please send it?"

"Sure darling. Get your things in the car. Your father had an appointment today so he can't go with us."

Hermione was a little depressed to hear that because her father was like her best friend. 'Oh well, I will letter him.' Ten minutes later, they were rolling along the road to Kings Cross.


	2. Draco's Morning

Head Duties – Even Unbearable Ones

.Chapter 2.

Draco's Morning

"..." – talking

'...' – thoughts

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco had been having strange dreams. Some of his past and others of his present. He would wake in a cold sweat. Some of the things of his past he couldn't, _wouldn't_, tell anybody, no matter what. He was dreaming of his past when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered groggily.

"Hey! You ready to do what we planned today?"

"Crabbe, what time is it?"

"It's seven am. Why?"

"Because...I'M STILL SLEEPING!"

"Malfoy, we start school today. I thought you were Head Boy and you really wanted to do this before school?"

"School? Today? Are you serious?"

"Malfoy, with you I'm always serious."

"Then Hell yeah. Let's go."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Smells like old cigars, liquor and b.o. in here. You're sure there is no other place in town?" Draco asked Crabbe.

"Yeah, this is the best place in town."

"Is there a Mr. Crabbe and a Mr. Malfoy here?" the guy asked the room.

"Yeah, what for?" Draco asked haughtily.

"Draco, chill man. He leads us to the backroom." Crabbe whispered to Draco.

"Alright, let's do this."


	3. Kings Cross

Head Duties – Even Unbearable Ones

.Chapter 3.

Kings Cross

"..." – talking

'...' – thoughts

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kings Cross was packed with people. Hermione tried to find Harry and Ron before time but no hope on that in a place like this. Therefore, she decided she would go to the Heads compartment only to find the person, or _persons_, she never wanted to find. Draco and his groupies.

"Well hello Granger. Come to join the festivities?" Draco asked her while nibbling on Pansy's neck.

"Of what Malfoy? You realizing you are an idiot? I've already known that."

"You're just jealous that he doesn't treat you like this, you filthy little mud-blood." Pansy spat at her.

"Jealous? HA! I wouldn't want him touching me with a ten foot pole."

"That's good Granger, because I wouldn't touch you with a fifty foot pole." Draco said and the goonies laughed at the stupid joke. He looked right at her while kissing Pansy's collar bone and winked. Hermione shuddered and slammed the door as she left.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"Harry, Ron, so good to see you. I was trying to find you earlier but I couldn't, then I found Malfoy and his goonies."

"Sorry for your luck. Mum was running a bit late. Ginny couldn't find her Prefects badge." Ron told her as he bought a pumpkin pastry off the trolley.

"Should we go to our normal compartment then?" Harry asked absently.

"Sorry you guys, I can't. As Head Girl, I have to patrol the train and report to Dumbledore. I'll catch you later." Hermione waved back at them.

"That is bloody ridiculous." Ron stated. Harry nodded in agreement.


	4. Hogwarts Express

Head Duties – Even Unbearable Ones

.Chapter 4.

Hogwarts Express

"..." – talking

'...' – thoughts

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione made her way back to the Heads compartment only to fine Draco and Pansy in a heated make-out session. This must have been a 'no shirts required' thing, because Pansy was in her pink push-up bra and Draco was shimmer of muscle. She closed her eyes and turned away clearing her throat. A gasp from Pansy told her that they finally realized she was there.

"Well Pans, evidently it's time for you to go." Draco said sitting up, showing off his magnificent abs he had acquired over the summer.

"Fine, just remember what will be waiting for you tonight Dracy." (Pronounced: _drake – y_) Pansy said with a wink. Draco smacked her butt as she left the compartment.

"So Granger, did you enjoy the show?" Draco asked in his musty voice, still from the heated make-out session.

"What? The freak show? No, quite pointless actually. You two should get a new act." Hermione stated as she sat down to read a favorite American Muggle magazine, _Cosmo©_.

"Do I suspect a hint of longing in your eyes Granger? Do you like my body?" Draco asked her as he stood up, his navel level with her eyes. She could see the perfectly trimmed golden hair travel down his lower torso. She swallowed and acted as if she was reading her magazine.

"Did you say something Malfoy?" She said as she continued to read the article. He ripped the magazine from her hands. When she looked up to see what he was doing with her magazine she noticed that his left fore arm had a bandage on it. She gasped. "So, you've finally joined the ranks as one of Voldemort's freaks, huh?"

"What are you talking about Granger?" Draco asked with a stupid expression.

"Your arm." She said wistfully.

"Oh, that. That is none of your business, but just to shut you up, it's a tattoo. Crabbe and I got them this morning." Draco told her as he lifted the bandage to show her the barbed wire that wrapped around his bicep. The black and silver stood out against his pale skin. "You are the first to notice it, other than Crabbe of course."

"Your beloved Pansy didn't' notice it?" Hermione asked in a mocking voice.

"No, she was probably too heated up thinking about tonight to notice." He said with a smirk. "God that woman knows how to please."

"EWWWW! TMI! Not what I need to hear or know." Hermione cringed and started twitching.

"I bet you do too Granger. I'll have to ask the stupid Weasel-bee."

"I have done nothing, _nothing_, with Ron." Hermione said defensively

"Oh, so it was Harry?"

"Harry is like my brother! I couldn't do anything with him!" Hermione said almost shouting.

"Alright. Relax. We had better change into robes. We're almost there." Draco said to her. Hermione glared at him.


	5. Stupid Living Arrangements

Head Duties – Even Unbearable Ones

.Chapter 5.

Stupid Living Arrangements

"..." - talking

'...' - thoughts

... - sounds etc.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione finally got away from Draco when she got off the train and went to find Harry and Ron. 'I can't believe he said those things to me. He is such a bloody idiot. One stupid bloke.' She was stewing so much on what Draco had said that she didn't notice the man standing in front of her. Then they ran into each other.

"I'm so sorry! I was thinking and didn't pay attention to where I was going." Hermione said apologetically.

"No, really it was my fault." He apologized back. "I really have no idea where I'm going."

"I can help you. I'm Hermione Granger, the Head Girl this year. Would you like to share a carriage with me and my friends, if I can find them?"

"That would be very nice. Thank you. I'm Lane Frost. Or would it be Professor Frost? Anyway, I'm Lane. I'm teaching DADA."

"You're a professor? I'm really sorry for running into you."

"No problem. Nobody was hurt."

"I was. Uncle Frost, when did you get here?" Draco said as the crowd spaced for him to walk.

"Draco. Good to see you. I got to London about a week ago. I was riding bulls at the arena. I'm going to miss a lot of riding doing this."

"Wait, you're _Malfoy's_ uncle?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Yes Granger. He is my uncle. Now get your filthy little mud-blood self away."

"Draco. Be nice. She was very kind to me. She even offered to share her carriage with me."

"Uncle, this is the nosy know-it-all I told you about."

"She looks like a beautiful young lady, trying to get the best out of life and her edumacation." Professor Frost said looking at Hermione, she blushed.

"No, really, it's alright Professor. I'll leave you with Malfoy. Nice meeting you." Hermione said before she walked away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. May I have a word?" Dumbledore called in the Great Hall.

"Sure Professor." Hermione said taking such long strides that she was practically running.

"Yes Professor?" Draco said as he strolled along.

"You will give help to the students when they need it. You have a dorm room together. Your rooms have their own bathrooms. Your items have been taken up already. Your password is _Taurus._ You also have a small study and a miniature fridge. I thought I'd throw a little muggle-ness into it. You both have gifts on the beds for each of you. Now, you are free to return to your tables."

Draco walked down the stairs first. Hermione, being the klutz she is, tripped and fell. Draco out of reaction caught her in both arms. The entire Great Hall gasped. Hermione was set back on her feet and walked away with her head down.

"Hey Granger! You owe me. Now I have to go clean my self off. I'm all covered in your nastiness." Draco called as she walked off. Harry stood up from the table and yelled back.

"Grow up Malfoy. We're in our seventh year after all. Can't you give that up?" Draco just glared at him. Harry rolled his eyes and sat back down.

"Thanks for that Harry. But there is no chance with him. He will never grow up." The doors opened and the first years entered. "Look at them, they're so small." Hermione pointed out.

"Welcome, welcome. Let the sorting begin." Dumbledore announced. The first years were all sorted and the dinner was served. A lot of talk about summer vacation and new things. Then came the time for announcements from Dumbledore and then off to bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Don't trip Granger." A voice called behind her. "I must say you have a nice arse though."

"Malfoy, you're a sick perv. Stop looking."

"I can't help it when it's right in front of me. Taurus." He said at the door. "Ladies first." Draco bowed her in.

"Pig." Hermione said as she walked into the room. "Wow. This is wonderful." She wandered around the dorm. 'This is sweet. I wonder whose room is whose.' She walked to a door and opened it. Finding green carpets and silver silk bedspread. 'Not my room.' "Malfoy, I found your room."

"Well thank-you Granger. I know you'll find it all the time." Draco said with a wink.

"Why are you such a pig Malfoy? Wait don't answer that, if you want _that_, go to your beloved Pansy. 'Night Malfoy." Hermione said as she went to her room.

When she entered her room she found the gifts on her bed. 'Oh my granny.' She opened the smaller one first. She screamed. It was an American ipod. "Oh my granny! This is awesome!"

Draco was standing in the doorway watching her. "Bloody hell Granger. Calm yourself. I'll save you the shock, the other gift is a laptop."

"Are you serious?!? Oh my grandmother! That is bloody brilliant!"

"So is your body, Granger."

"Malfoy, get out of my room!" Hermione walked over so they were face to face.

"Or what? You'll curse me?" Draco said moving his face so they were a mere six inches apart.

"Maybe I will." She moved her face closer, now only three inches apart.

"Try it." He whispered. Then he kissed her and smirked. 'Night Granger." He said as he walked to his room.

_Tehe. The end of the longest chapter so far. Some of you are wondering whose Lane Frost? Well I will happily answer that question. Lane Frost was a champion bull rider that died from doing what he loved. A bull named Bodacious, ended up killing him after smashing his face with his head._


	6. First Week back

Head Duties – Even Unbearable Ones

.Chapter 6.

First Week Back

"..." - talking

'...' - thoughts

... - sounds etc.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Gin. How's school for you this week?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Why are you badgering me?!? I didn't do anything with Harry, ok?!" Ginny screamed at her.

"Gin? What are you talking about?"

gasp "I'm so sorry Hermione. I've just been getting poked at a bit. Bloody idiots anyway."

"What are they saying?"

"That I shagged Harry. It's a stupid shitey rumor going around the school. I swear to you, on all that is sacred, I haven't done a thing with him. Ok, so a bit of snogging but that's about it."

"Yuck Gin! I didn't need to know that! Harry's like my brother!"

"What we talking about over here young ladies?" Professor Frost asked them.

"Oh, hello Professor. A rumor that is spreading about me. Don't believe it though, it's not true." Ginny told him.

"That is alright though. I don't believe rumors or gossip unless it comes from the people themselves. It's a cowboy thing."

"I still can't believe that you are Malfoy's uncle. You are so nice and he's...he's just Malfoy." Hermione said out of no where. He chuckled.

"Yes, I'm quite sure I'm Draco's uncle. I came from America though, so that might have a little to do with it."

"I wondered why you had that strange accent." Ginny thought aloud.

"Yeah, I'm from Texas. So I have a southern accent. Do you like it?"

"It's ok. It just sounds different. Where are you headed Professor?"

"To my office. I gotta grade papers yet afore my next class, what 'bout you?"

"We're headed to my dorm. So I can show Ginny my new laptop." Hermione answered.

"Really?!? You have a laptop? Awesome! Let's go! Bye Professor!" Ginny yelled over her shoulder as she drug Hermione away. Lane shook his head and chuckled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So how is living with Malfoy?"

"It's not so bad as long as I keep to my room. He usually keeps out of my way and I stay out of his. He's usually out in the dorm with his goonies."

"I think he's sexy personally. I'd love spending every day with someone like him. Mmmmm." Ginny said licking her lips.

"Ew Gin. You have Harry."

"Hey, I can look but I can't touch. Besides, Harry should appreciate my good taste."

"Gin, you're a pain in the arse, you know that right?"

"No I didn't, but now I do. You have to agree with me though. He is a super hottie." Hermione rolled her eyes and then made sure that no one could hear her.

"When we were on the train on Monday, I saw him with out his shirt. Although he was making out with Pansy and she didn't have her shirt on either but, I still saw him shirtless." Hermione whispered.

"Woo! Go Hermione! I'm kinda thirsty, got anything to drink?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what. Malfoy kind of took over the mini fridge. Let's go check." Hermione told her.

They walked out the door to the mini fridge and opened to get a good shock.

"See anything you'd like Granger, She-Weasel?" a snide voice asked from behind.

"Fire whiskey? Malfoy when did you get this? _How_ did you get this?" Hermione asked completely lost.

"Granger, when you have money like I do, you can get what ever you want. I wanted Fire Whiskey and I got it. Simple as that."

"How did you get it in_ here_?" Hermione questioned. Draco smirked and whistled. A large bird entered the room.

"Meet DaCasta, my eagle-owl. He carries everything, what ever you want he can get it. For instance, DaCasta, get us three butter-beers." The eagle-owl was gone and 3 minutes later he returned with three butter-beers. "Thank-you, that is all." It flew back to where ever it came from. Ginny was eying the butter-beer with big eyes. "Yes She-Weasel, you can have one."

"Yay! Thanks Malfoy. I haven't had butter-beer for a long time."

"So what brings you out of your room Granger, the thought of finding me without my shirt again?" Draco stated slyly with a smirk.

"Get real Malfoy. Ginny was thirsty, so I thought we had _proper_ drinks in the fridge, _Malfoy_." Hermione spat back.

"Can we please try to have a civil conversation?" Ginny pleaded. "After all, you both have to live with each other for the rest of the year."

"I will if she does." Draco said at the same time Hermione said, "I will if he does." They looked at each other and glared.

"Very well Ms. Weasley. You have accomplished something I have hoped for, for many years." Dumbledore said from the door.

"Professor! We didn't know you were coming." Hermione said trying to hide the butter-beer.

"Ms. Granger there is no need to hide the butter-beer, although I would appreciate one too." Dumbledore said with a wink.

"DaCasta," Draco called. "We need another butter-beer for Professor Dumbledore." The eagle-owl nodded its head and flew out the window. "One moment Professor." DaCasta flew in moments later with another butter-beer.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. I greatly appreciate it. I apologize for bursting in unannounced but we need to set up a time to have a Prefects meeting to organize our patrol schedule. Do you have any ideas for a date?"

"We could schedule for the fifteenth at eight pm. It's a Saturday, so no one should be busy, unless they are loaded with homework." Draco pointed out.

"Yes but, we should schedule sooner than the fifteenth. How about the eighth?" Hermione argued.

"May I make an opinion?" Ginny asked politely. Dumbledore nodded his head to her. "I think if you have the meeting on a Saturday you should have it in the morning. I for one don't want to have a meeting at night."

"She makes a valid point you two." Dumbledore pointed out.

"Right after breakfast than?" Hermione asked.

"Works for me." Draco said.

"Great! So Saturday, the eighth at nine o'clock am?"

"Yes Professor." Draco, Hermione and Ginny all said at the same time.

"Grand, well I'll leave you and see you on Saturday." Dumbledore said as he waved walking out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	7. Unusual Night

Head Duties – Even Unbearable Ones

.Chapter 7.

Unusual Night

"..." - talking

'...' - thoughts

... - sounds etc.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco was having a dream of his past, so deep he didn't notice that he had fallen off of his bed and made a loud thump on the floor waking Hermione up. She walked over to his door.

"Malfoy, are you ok?" she asked timidly. No answer. "Malfoy?" she turned the knob and entered the room slowly, to find Draco thrashing around on the floor. Draco started mumbling.

"No, go away. I don't want you, I want mommy." Draco said almost in a whisper. Then he screamed, "No! Don't touch me! Please! Mommy!"

"Malfoy," Hermione said shaking him. "Malfoy, wake up. You're only dreaming."

"Get away! No! Please!" Draco screamed as he started to cry.

"Malfoy!" Hermione yelled slapping him in the face. Draco's eyes popped open. They were the brightest silver she had ever seen. Tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"Granger, what are you doing in my room? Why am I on the floor?"

"Well Malfoy, apparently you were having a dream. Bad one I would guess. All I know is that I woke to a thump. You were screaming."

"Granger, don't ever repeat this to anyone. Do you understand me? No one."

"Alright, alright, not that I was going to. I keep secrets Malfoy. That's a promise."

"Good, now get out of my room, unless you wanted to have a little fun." Draco said with a smirk and a wink."

"Keep dreaming Malfoy. I'll never sleep with an arrogant pig like you."

"So you'd sleep with an arrogant pig like the Weasel. Honestly Granger, I think you can do better."

"Really, and who asked your opinion?"

"No need to ask, I give it freely." He said with a smirk.

"What ever Malfoy. I'm going back to my room now, unless you want to throw another tantrum in your sleep."

"If it will keep you in my room, maybe I should try it." Draco said in a whisper.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked sharply.

"Nothing Granger, see you in the morning." Draco stood up, the blankets dropping off his body to the floor. He was wearing black boxers with little hearts on them. Hermione giggled. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nice boxers Malfoy. I had no idea you liked things like that." Hermione said as she covered her smile. Draco looked down. 'Crackle! I forgot I was in my boxers.'

"Well Granger I could be in nothing. That would give you a treat."

"Please keep them on. They are rather entertaining."

"Granger, I can be entertaining. You want to see?" Draco said getting very close to Hermione.

"Nope, I'm going to bed. Bye!" she said as she practically ran out the door. Draco chuckled. 'Hopeless. I'll have her some day, one way or another.'


	8. Follow You Home

Head Duties – Even Unbearable Ones

.Chapter 8.

Follow You Home

"..." - talking

'...' - thoughts

... - sounds etc.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

If you walked into Hermione's room, the only thing you would be able to hear is the music blaring.

_Well you can dig me up a grave,_

_And try to stick me in the ground._

_Well you can tie me to the bed _

_And try to beat me half to death_

_But you can never keep me down,_

_Well you can stick me in a hole_

_And you can pray all day for rain_

_You can shoot me in the leg_

_Just to try to make me beg_

_And you can leave me there for days_

_And I'll stay alive_

_Just to follow you home_

_And I will survive_

'_Cause you're my Mississippi Princes,_

_You're my California Queen_

_Like the Duchess of Detroit_

_And every city in between_

_You can slap me in the face_

_You can scream profanity_

_Leave me here to die alone but_

_I'll still follow you home_

_I'll still follow you home_

_You can make a couple calls_

_And tell your brothers I'm in town_

_Put a bounty on my head_

_And tell my parents that I'm dead_

_And hope to hell I'm never found_

_You can steal me the keys_

_To your daddy's Cadillac_

_You can tamper with the breaks_

_Call it a mistake_

_And pray I'm never coming back_

_And I'll stay alive_

_Just to follow you home_

_And I will survive_

'_Cause you're my Mississippi Princes,_

_You're my California Queen_

_Like the Duchess of Detroit_

_And every city in between_

_You can slap me in the face_

_You can scream profanity_

_Leave me here to die alone but_

_I'll still follow you home_

_I'll still follow you home_

_Well you can dig me up a grave,_

_And try to stick me in the ground._

_Well you can tie me to the bed _

_And try to beat me half to death_

_But you can never keep me down,_

_And I will survive_

'_Cause you're my Mississippi Princes,_

_You're my California Queen_

_Like the Duchess of Detroit_

_And every city in between_

_You can slap me in the face_

_You can scream profanity_

_Leave me here to die alone but_

_I'll still follow you home_

_I'll still follow you home_

As the song slowly died down, Draco threw open the door.

"Would you turn that down?!"

"Why? It was a good song." Ginny questioned.

"Where's Granger, She Weasel?"

"Well Malfoy, if you really think you have to know. She's in the Gryffindor common room, helping the first years. She told me to come up and wait for her. Why do you ask?"

"Because I thought she was in her room and now that I know she isn't..."

"Malfoy, why are you in my doorway?" Hermione asked as she walked in with all of her books.

"I was talking with She Weasel. Got a problem with that?"

"Yes, actually I do. One, you are in _my_ doorway. Two, she's _my_ friend. Three, you annoy me. Now move and leave us alone."

"Well Granger, turn down the tunes and I will."

"Why should we? It's good music." Ginny butted in.

"Because, She Weasel, I hold Head Boy, I can report you."

"That doesn't mean much Mal-ferret. I'm Head Girl. So you can report her but if you do, I'll report you and your precious Pansy for foul display of affection in school." Hermione stated with a threatening glare. Draco's cold look made Hermione gulp, but she stared back with a hard glare. 'Why must he be so damn hot!? NO! Bad brain. Stop thinking like that!'

"Whatever mud-blood. Just turn it down. I don't want to hear that damn muggle music." Draco said with a sneer and turned around to his room.

"Why is he always a prick?" Hermione asked Ginny when they got back in her room.

"I don't know, but you have to admit, he's bloody hot!" Ginny said.

"Ginny! How can you say that? He disses your family all the time!"

"Yes he may do that, but he can't help it. He was raised that way.


	9. The Prefects Meeting

Head Duties – Even Unbearable Ones

.Chapter 9.

The Prefects Meeting

"..." - talking

'...' - thoughts

... - sounds etc.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So the seventh rolled around rather quickly and the prefects meeting loomed ahead. 'What are we going to be talking about?' Hermione wondered. 'Probably patrols or the Halloween Dance or something like that. Malfoy will be there. Him in all of his Slytherin glory. What a pig, but still probably the sexiest guy in school.' Lately Draco had been in the Slytherin common room, leaving the Heads' common room open. Hermione loved their private library. Whenever you needed a book it would appear on the shelf. Yeah, it was that awesome.

Hermione had been up since six-thirty studying for the DADA exam. She knew she would fly through it but she still studied anyway. She was reading about the Mermen when she fell asleep. She was having that dream again. Running, this time it was through the school. That blur was in front of her again. She was gasping for air at this point, tears streaming down her face. There was no way she could keep this up. She collapsed. The blur stopped a good one hundred yards away. 'Is this where I'm going to die? In a hallway chasing someone?' The blur made its way closer, now only fifty feet away. She gasped, trying to get air to her lungs. Everything was going black. She was falling.

Draco walking into the common room finding Hermione in the chair he usually sat in. "You stupid mud-blood get out of my chair." No response. "Did you hear me? Get out of my chair." Again, no response. "Granger?" he walked around to the front of the chair. Hermione had stopped breathing, and was very pale, almost white. 'Great! Now how did that CPR thing go again?' He picked her up out of the chair and laid her on the floor, tilted her head back and breathed into her mouth.

Hermione, still in her dream, stopped falling and the color was coming back. She could see the walls and the ceiling. She realized that she could also see the blur, only it wasn't a blur, it was Draco, and he was kissing her. All of a sudden the dream spun and she was no longer dreaming. She was on the floor and Draco Malfoy was breathing in her mouth. She gasped.

"Malfoy! What are you doing?"

"I was saving your life. You weren't breathing."

"So you kissed me?" Hermione said in shock.

"No, I was giving you CPR. You woke before I started compressing." Draco said dully.

"Malfoy, you were saving me?"

"No Granger, I was secretly thinking of the fairy tale 'Snow White' and I thought I'd give it a try. Yes, I was saving you." Draco said smartly.

"Why? I figured you would want me dead."

"Believe it or not Granger, I would rather have you as Head Girl than any other girl in this school. As of right now, I think of it as _my_ school, and if I can't run it, I believe I can trust you to run it for me, if need be."

"That's a bit egotistical isn't it? Because it isn't _your_ school, it's Dumbledore's." 'This is a good thing because otherwise I couldn't be here.' "But all the same, thank you. That was really nice of you."

"Yes, well, don't tell the whole school. Keep it a secret like my dream?"

"Dream? What dream? Oh! You mean _that_ dream. The one where I found you in your heart boxers?" Hermione teased.

"Yes Granger, _that_ dream. Now, we have a meeting at nine tomorrow morning. You better get some sleep." Draco said as he walked to his room. 'Her lips were so soft. She looked so peaceful, other than the whiteness, and the not breathing part. Wait, why am I thinking this? Pansy is the one I want, not Granger. Bloody hell, what is happening to me?'

'Malfoy saved my life. His lips were so warm. His face that close to mine, I can only imagine what would happen if he were mine. Wait, no, we wouldn't be able to be together, even if we both wanted it. We would be shunned from our houses. There's no way a Gryffindor and a Slytherin could make it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning came around faster than Hermione wanted. It was eight in the morning and she had just gotten out of the shower. A knock sounded on her door. "Yes? What do you want?" she yelled through the door.

"For gargoyles sake Granger! You take forever! Come on we should have been there already! You still have breakfast to get to!" Draco yelled back.

"Well if you're in such a hurry, go get my breakfast and bring it up! I should be ready by the time you get back!" Hermione yelled before turning up her iTunes on the Laptop. 'Great Grandma I love this thing.'

Draco sighed and went out the door. 'I can't believe I'm acting as a _manservant_ for _Granger_ of all people.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was sitting on the couch, her hair up in a messy bun with loose strands hanging down around her face. Her bangs were spiral curled and neatly tucked behind her ear. She had black eyeliner and mascara on with baby blue eye shadow to match her blue tank that was cut a little low. (Wink, wink) she wore raggedy blue jeans that had a little paint on them and a little skin was showing between her jeans and her tank.

"About time you showed up with my food. I was getting hungry." Hermione said as Draco walked through the door, standing up to get her food. Draco stopped dead in his tracks. 'When did Granger get so hot?' "Like what you see?" Hermione asked as she twirled around so he could look at every side. No reply. "I'll take that as a yes." She grabbed her plate of food from Draco who remained standing just staring at her.

"Bloody hell Granger, when did you get so sexy?" Draco asked her seriously.

"Um, I'm not sure? I guess since this summer when my parents took me to the American Island Hawaii. I spent my whole vaca on the beach, or in the work room. Met some really nice people there. They were muggles of course but I met some witches and wizards there too, American by the way." Hermione rambled while Draco was edging closer without her even noticing until he was inches from her.

"Well Granger, I know I love what has happened to you since then, and that you look so damn luscious." He whispered huskily into her ear making her jump.

"Malfoy, what are you thinking?! Don't say that kind of stuff to me! You have Pansy!" Hermione gasped.

"Pansy doesn't look like you. I'm tired of pink. Therefore, you are my next project." Draco said sitting down on the couch to drink his coffee.

"Project? I am _not_ a project Malfoy." Hermione said with a spark in her eyes.

"Oh but you are. I have to make you into something my parents would like, even though you are a mud-blood."

Draco said with a smirk.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." Hermione said reserved.

"Fine, I won't call you that anymore if you agree to be my project." Draco stated taking a bit out of a doughnut.

"I won't be your project Malfoy!" Hermione screamed at him.

"All right mud-blood." Draco said calmly.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Then be my project."

"NO!"

"Mud-blood."

"Fine!

"Mud...did you just agree?"

"Yes, I agreed. Now please stop calling me a mud-blood."

"Alright my project." Draco said with a wink.

"Pig." Hermione retorted.

"You know you like it when I boss you around."

"No, I don't." Hermione said turning around and walking right into Draco. Draco hugged her. Hermione went rigid. He picked her up and swung her around. "What was that about?"

_Call from Pansy. 982-665-7474. Call from Pansy _Sounded around the room. "Where is that bloody cell phone?" Draco said searching the room.

"Is this it?" Hermione asked holding up a phone.

"Yes it is. Now give it here." Draco demanded.

"Why? She shouldn't be able to call you now. If you answer that call then I refuse to be your project." Hermione said crossing her arms across her chest with the phone.

"Fine, I won't answer it." Draco said calmly. The ringing stopped.

Ba ding! Hermione jumped. "What was that?"

"She just texted me." Draco said rolling his eyes.

"No texting either."

"Fine. I don't want to talk to her anyway."

"Promise?"

"I promise. We had better go to the Prefects meeting. We're going to be late." Draco pointed out.

"Oh my granny! You are right! Let's go!" Hermione yelled running out of the door. Draco rolled his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome all prefects to the first meeting of the year. Today we will discuss the idea of having a Halloween Masquerade and the new idea of classes over the computers. A muggle invention I have grown to like. As such the school would be providing computers for everyone." Dumbledore announced.

"Professor, I love the idea of having a Halloween Ball but it should be a costume ball, being Halloween." One of the Ravenclaw prefects spoke.

"A Masquerade is the same thing as a costume ball, just a fancier word for it." Hermione said taking her seat next to Draco by Dumbledore. "Sorry we're late professor, lost track of time."

"Thank-you for joining us, and for the definition of a masquerade Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said. Hermione dipped her head in recognition.

"Excuse me professor, what about the computer courses?" Draco asked interested.

"Ah, the computer courses. Of course they would only be allowed by the older students for now to try it out, but hopefully we can have the whole school taking them in a couple of years."

"But sir, what are they?" a curious 5th year prefect from Huffelpuff asked.

"Computer courses are classes taken over the computers. You listen to the professors on head sets and return the homework over the computers. For certain classes of course. You can't take potions over the computer because you have to add ingredients and adjust heat etc. etc." Dumbledore explained "As I said before, only the older students are going to be able to do this, kind of an experiment. If all goes well this year with the 7th years, we will be allowing the 6th and 7th years next year."

"Well sir, I think that is a magnificent idea. Would we still have to visit the classrooms?" Draco asked.

"Only if you have a certain question about the lesson of that day. Otherwise you wouldn't have a reason to be in the classrooms, no."

"Um, professor, when would we start this?" a Slytherin 7th year asked.

"We can start as early as Monday if we all agree to it today."

"Well then let's get to voting. I have quidditch tryouts at ten thirty and I want to go before hand. All those in favor of trying these courses say 'Aye.'" Draco stated. Numerous 'Ayes' rang through the room. "All those opposed say 'Nay.'" A few 'Nays' were heard but not taken into consideration. "So we will be starting the computer courses on Monday. Professor, when will the computers be given?"

"We will have the computers in your rooms by Sunday night."

"Thank-you. Now is there a motion to adjourn this meeting?" Hermione asked.

"I make a motion that we adjourn this meeting." A 5th year Slytherin said.

"Second!" Draco said sharply.

"This meeting is now adjourned." Hermione said as she tapped her gavel.

As all of the prefects exited the room, pansy ran up to Draco. "Honey bear, why didn't you answer my call? Or my text?"

"Oh, sorry Pans. I didn't hear it. What did you want?"

"Be at my room at eight and I'll tell you." Pansy said running her finger along his jaw.

"Pansy no, tell me now or forget it." Draco said seeing Hermione leave out of the corner of his eye.

"Dracy, what's wrong with you? Don't you want me anymore?"

"Honestly? No, I don't. Now I'm leaving." Draco said as he shook her off his sleeve.


	10. The Beginning of the Old

Head Duties – Even Unbearable Ones

.Chapter 10.

The New Beginning of the Old

"..." - talking

'...' – thoughts/Inside quotes

... - sounds etc.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'I wonder what he plans to do to me now that I'm his new project. Will he make me change my attitude? Will he let me read my books? Can I still see my parents? Does this make me his girlfriend?' Hermione thought as she passed around the common room realizing that she had been in the common room more today than she had ever been since the start of Term. She looked out the window. A clear day and all of the students were stuck inside studying and doing homework. All except, Draco and the other Slytherins trying to join the quidditch team.

---------------------

"Slotzkey! Your up!" Draco called. He was down to the final position, the Keeper. So far he thought he had put together a great team. He was trying a new tactic, not as much muscle and more flying ability. "Greenwood! Leonard! Benda! Start trying to score goals!" Draco yelled from his position slightly higher than the hoops to watch closely. Slotzkey was doing well, he hadn't let one through but Draco still had one more person to try out. "Leonard! Come here for a second!"

"Yeah cap'n?" Leonard said.

"What is your first name?"

"Bri cap'n sir."

"Please stop calling me cap'n or sir. Draco or Malfoy will do just fine. Bri huh? What year are you?"

"Seventh. I'm a transfer from America. I love it out here, it's so beautiful."

"How did you get into Slytherin?"

"I'm a pureblood. My parents are probably the richest wizard and witch in America." She said. It was then that Draco noticed that she was riding a Ringmaster. The greatest American broom made. Rumored to be faster than the Firebolt.

"How good are you at riding that?"

"'Bout as good as I ride my horses. Why?"

"I think I might try you as a seeker just to see. If you catch the snitch before me I'll move to chaser in your position. Hold on a second" Draco told her. "Gillman! You're up!" he shouted to the last person. "I have to watch this person then we'll see." Draco told her. Bri nodded her head and sped off to talk to her friends in the bleachers. Gillman was doing well, but not as well as Slotzkey. Then the quaffel was zooming towards the far hoop and Gillman rolled from the top hoop catching it before it went through. 'Magnificent. Watch Potter's eyes budge when he sees that move!' "All right gather around! Leonard and I are going to chase the snitch around for a little bit. I want you all to go change and wait in the stands." Draco told the team. "I will tell you the positions tomorrow; I have to think about the Keeper. The rest of you know your position." Everyone flew to the ground and walked to the locker room.

Bri was soaring high above the grounds. She looked at the school finding a brown haired girl watching her. She waved totally shocking the girl. 'HI! I'm Bri Leonard. Who are you?' she sent telepathically.

Hermione freaked. 'Someone was talking in my head! How do I talk back? Who is Bri Leonard? Isn't that my pen-pal from America?'

'Chill! When you think I can hear you. I'm talking to you because I saw you looking at me. And I might be but I don't know who you are.'

'Oh. I'm Hermione Granger. You fly very well.'

'Thank-you. Then yes I am your pen-pal! Can you come down here so we can meet face to face? Do you have time?' Bri asked.

'Yes I'll be down in a few seconds.' Hermione thought to Bri.

"Leonard! Let's try this." Draco said to Bri. He had gotten a Firebolt from his uncle for Christmas. He let go of the snitch. "We will wait for thirty seconds before we start after it." Bri nodded her head in agreement.

Hermione walked to the edge of the pitch just in time to see Draco and the Bri take off above the field. 'Bri I'm here. What are you doing?'

'Busy. Tell you later.' Bri said breaking the connection so she could concentrate. 'How many times have I caught the snitch at home? 12 baker's dozens? More? How good can this guy be? He's been seeker for six years. Can I win?' it was then that she saw the snitch. It was hovering low to the ground by the bleachers where Hermione was standing. She took off, flying faster than she ever had. She had to beat Draco.

'Why is she flying so fast at me?' Hermione thought. Then she saw the snitch.

Draco saw Bri dive for the snitch and darted toward it. Bri was ahead though and was going to get it. He wasn't the seeker anymore, she is. 'I won't be able to victory over Potter but she can.' He pulled out of his dive to see Hermione right in the line of Bri's flying. "Hermione! Move!" he shouted. Clearly not loud enough. He dove and rocketed toward Hermione.

Bri was shooting for the snitch. 'Hermione! You have to move! I'm going to hit you!' Bri thought to her. But Hermione's instincts were a little too slow and Draco grabbed her right before Bri could crash into her.

"You all right Hermione?" Draco asked. Hermione's eyes were closed and she was mumbling under her breath. "Hermione?" she opened her eyes and looked down.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed lurching to grab Draco close. "I don't like flying or heights." She said clinging to Draco for dear life.

"Relax I won't let you fall." Draco said wrapping an arm around her.

Bri was standing on the pitch holding the snitch watching the two above. 'Hermione? Are you ok?'

"I'm fine Bri. I just don't like heights." Hermione said.

"Bri is down there. I'm Draco."

"Oh sorry Draco...Draco?!?" she freaked out.

"Hermione! Stop moving around like that! You'll fall. We are nearly fifty feet about ground!" Draco yelled at her. She froze and peeked down. Her heart lurched. Once again she clung to Draco.

"Take me down please. I really don't like heights." Hermione said quietly. Tears started to roll down her face. Draco was lost. He had never had a girl crying on him before. 'What do I do?'

'Hug her close and tell her it's ok. What is her prob anyway?' Bri asked Draco not getting any answers from Hermione.

'Bri? She doesn't like heights. Or flying.' Draco replied.

'Oh. Bring her down slowly. Maybe a foot a minute'

'Ok. I can try.' He started to move and Hermione grabbed him tighter. She felt good being so close to him. It seemed that she wanted to crawl into his skin. 'Hey Bri I think I'm going to take her to our common room. You can come if you want.'

'Ok, sounds good.'

He started toward the window that Hermione had been looking out of and opened it. "Hermione, can you climb through the window?" he felt her shake her head no. "Please? It's right next to us and I don't think we can fit through the window like this." Once again a shake no. 'Ok, I guess I'll try.' He ducked low to the broom. Hermione crammed beneath him. With his lags tucked up he barely made it through the window but tumbled to the floor with Hermione still clinging to him. Bri entered the window more gracefully, but barely.

"Hermione are you ok?" Bri asked out loud.

Hermione kept shaking and no mater how hard Draco tried to shake her off she clung tight.

"Hermione, we're in the common room. Bri's here too. You're safe. Please let go of me." Draco pleaded. 'What am I thinking? I'm asking Granger to let go of me. This is so wrong.'

"Hermione? Will you please say something?" Bri asked worried. This somehow shook her out of her stage but not enough to break her from Draco.

"I think I'm ok. I really don't like heights...or flying." Hermione answered.

"Well can you let me go?" Draco asked again. Hermione started shaking.

"PLEASE! No please don't let me go!" she screamed. Draco cringed as his ears started ringing.

"Hermione, shhhh. Please don't scream again. That hurt my ears. I won't let you go, but I'm going to move us to the couch ok?" Draco questioned, feeling his legs falling asleep as he sat on the floor. She nodded her head. "Ok, I'm moving now." He said as he picked her up. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist, making her rub against his member that was coming alive on its own accord. As he sat down her legs unwrapped from around his waist, folding on either side of his thighs, still pressed against his very much alive member. 'She has to feel that. Merlin, she's pressed so tight against me.'

"Draco, I'm gunna go back to the common room. Do you want anything?" Bri asked before she left the Heads common room.

"Yeah," Draco said breaking from his thoughts. "You're the new seeker. Congratulations Leonard. It's now your job to beat Potty at catching the snitch." Draco said winking at her. Bri squealed.

"OMG! This is so exciting. Thank you Draco! I'd give you a hug but you look a little preoccupied. Well when she comes out of this reverie, tell her I'll talk to her later. Thanks. Toodles!" Bri said as she walked out quietly closing the door after her.

After Bri left, Hermione and Draco sat for ten minutes in silence with Draco's member stretching his pants between them before Hermione stirred from her episode. Draco hissed as she pressed against him as she sat up.

"Please don't scream. I couldn't stop it." Draco said not looking at her face.

Hermione didn't scream though. She was mesmerized at the sight of him straining against his pants. She had never seen anything like it before. Sure she had read about it, and listened to Lavender and Pervarti talk about guys and their parts but she had never actually "seen" them.

"So, are you ok now?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded her head. "Good, because as my new project, you have to do as I say. No matter what."

"Malfoy! I refuse to do anything sexual with you!" Hermione said angrily. Just then Draco grabbed the back of her head and brought her lips crashing to his own. "Hmmm..." she mumbled before giving in. he pulled on her shirt making it un-tuck. Hermione pulled back to breathe and Draco looked into her eyes, his being nearly charcoal with lust. He started to unbutton her shirt from the bottom up. Hermione just sat there, not believing she was doing this with Malfoy of all people. Then he pushed her shirt off her shoulders to the floor and he started kissing her again. Slow, passionate kisses. 'I never thought he was capable of this. Well not like_ loving_ kisses.' She could feel his hands roam over her body, and she liked it.

Draco started to move his hands upward to her bra; his fingers brushed the silk of it at the edge. She unknowingly arched against him. He took that as encouragement and un-hooked it. He ran his hands up and down her back. She pulled back; with labored breathing she swallowed her spit. "Not so fast." She said huskily, "you still have your shirt on." Draco arched an eyebrow and then started to unbutton his shirt. "I don't think so. You aren't going to ruin my fun." She said like a little kid.

"Who are you? What have you done with Granger?" Draco said.

"This is a side of me I was warned about. My mom said to be prepared for it." Hermione said with a mischievous smile. As she slowly un-buttoned his shirt revealing his muscular chest and abs.

"This is a side of you I _like_." Draco said as he let his shirt fall and taking the bra off of her shoulders. He started kissing a trail down her throat and chest to her erect nipple. She arched into him again. He growled and picked her up and started toward his room.

_Crazy Frog starts playing _Hermione pulled back. "What is that?" she asked as she looked around his room.

"My phone. It's Blaise. He probably wants to know how try-outs went."

"Where did that song come from?"

"A loony American made it up. Bri called it techno. What ever that is. Now back to what we were doing." Draco said as he started to nip at her neck.


End file.
